shake_it_up_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Madison Rockwell
Madison is the twin sister of Rachel Rockwell, but more people say that Madison is more talented than Rachel. Madison is a very pretty, fashionable, and popular, 15 year old who dances on the ALDC. Personality Madison is a fashionable, popular, cool, and intelligent straight A student. Singing, socializing, and dancing are all important things to do for her. She is the kind of girl who stands up for herself to help herself, her family, and her friends. Her BFF's on the ALDC are Kendall Vertes and Chloe Lukasiak. She is a very fun girl to hang out with. Even though Abby sometimes tells her to stop talking at dance class, all the dancers including Abby love her like she's part of their family. "Maddie" is also very confident and doesn't like mean, but popular girls because they often spread rumors and tell lies about unpopular people. She can be easily attracted to boys. Boys can also be easily attracted to her because she is super beautiful. When it comes to dating, Madison can give very good advice to others. Appearance Madison has long, blonde hair and hazel eyes. In Season 3, she often wore designer clothing with purses, bracelets, or necklaces. Tops and jeans are a big part of her wardrobe. Her shoes consist of sneakers, mostly boots, flats, or heels. In Season 4, most of her time is taken up by dance class and competitions. She wears colorful crop tops with shorts and (often) jazz shoes to dance. She rarely is shown in different shoes, mainly because jazz, lyrical, and acro are three of her many dances that she pays lots of attention to and is strong at. Trivia *She dances on the ALDC. *She's the twin sister of Rachel. *Her favorite dances to perform are jazz and musical theatre and her favorite dances to watch are all types. *She is strongest at jazz, contemporary, and acrobatic. *She is mostly on the top of the pyramid. *She dances after school at the ALDC. *She takes private dance lessons and voice lessons to improve her dancing and singing. *She hopes to become a Broadway star or an actress, dancer, and singer. *Her goal to complete at the end of high school is act in at least 30 movies and 50 TV shows; so far she been in 13 movies and 28 TV shows. *She has gotten the lead role in 10 TV shows. *She has gotten a recurring role in 14 TV shows. *She has gotten a supporting role/minor role/guest star in 4 TV shows. *She has never forgotten a solo. *She is Abby's favorite dancer. *She mostly gets solos. *She usually gets duets with Kalani, Starla, Kendall, or Brooke. *Dance is something she does everyday. *If someone had to fill in for her, it will be Starla because she is the 2nd best dancer or Kendall because she is really good at the dances that Madison is strongest at. *Her worst style of dance is ballet or tap. *She is super awesome. *Abby said,"Madison is like the best dancer ever. I wish that I had gotten her earlier. She is such a good role model for the younger dancers including Mackenzie, Maddie, Kendall... *Her lowest rank for one of her solos is 5th place. *The ranks that she doesn't get often are 4th and 5th. *She has never gotten 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th place, or "didn't place". Pyramid Season 1 Week 1: Week 2: Week 3: Week 4: Week 5: Week 6: Week 7: Week 8: Week 9: Week 10: Week 11: Week 12: Week 13: Week 14: Season 2 Week 1: Week 2: Week 3: Week 4: Week 5: Week 6: Week 7: Week 8: Week 9: Week 10: Week 11: Week 12: Week 13: Week 14: Week 15: Gallery Category:Recurring Characters Category:Teens Category:Pretty Category:Females Category:Characters Category:A+ Students Category:ALDC Category:Twins